warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Sunstripe
Sunstripe is a yellow tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Information Affiliations Current: '''ThunderClan Age '''Age: approx. 41 moons (3.42 years) Names Kit: 'Sunkit '''Apprentice: '''Sunpaw '''Queen: '''Sunpaw, Sunstripe '''Warrior: '''Sunstripe Family '''Mother: 'Ivypool 'Father: 'Bumblestripe 'Brothers: 'Brightpelt, Cloudheart 'Mate: 'Foxfoot 'Daughters: 'Leafkit, Stripefur 'Son: 'Wolfnose Education 'Mentor: 'Dewnose Book Appearances '''Living:Into the Forest, Forbidden Love, The Suspected Warrior, Revenge of the Darkness, Warriors of Suffering, Rise of the Shadows, A Forgotten Land, The Hidden Enemy, The Dark Secret Creator Creator: 'Warriorcat1195 History In the A Merged World Arc: Into the Forest :She is born to Bumblestripe and Ivypool, along with her siblings Brightkit and Cloudkit. :She is later seen doing battle training with Gingerpaw, though she is barely paying attention, and instead is rolling around aimlessly. Brightkit scolds her, saying that she should be doing battle training. Sunkit replies that she doesn't want to do battle training, and that she was having fun. Brightkit hisses that being a warrior isn't about having fun, and Sunkit complains that she's hungry, so Ivypool takes her to suckle. :She is mentioned at the end of the book in Bramblestar's Gathering report. Forbidden Love :When Furrypaw is complaining that she's bored with nothing to do, she mentions that Sunkit Brightkit and Cloudkit are too young for her games. :When Furrypaw goes to play tag with Leafkit, Larkkit and Honeykit, Honeykit squishes Sunkit. :When Furrypelt takes Gingerheart swimming, not long after they get pregnant, Ivypool suggests Sunkit, Brightkit, and Cloudkit play outside when they nearly trip Gingerheart. Later When Sunkit runs out Furrypelt comments that she's becoming more focused. :Three-quarter moons after Furrypelt and Gingerheart's kits are born, she notes that they could already sometimes handle Sunkit, Brightkit, and Cloudkit's games. :Later, Furrypelt enters the nursery and finds Foxkit jumping around with Sunkit, Brightkit, and Cloudkit. She later wonders when the three older kits become apprentices. :After Furrypelt receives the prophecy, she tells Bramblestar to make the apprentices train double, including Sunkit, Brightkit, and Cloudkit when they're old enough. :After Foxkit "uses the Force" on a stick and brags to the older kits, Brightkit insists it was impossible, and his siblings back him up. :When Furrypelt is worried about the prophecy, she tries to change the subject by figuring out when Sunkit, Brightkit, and Cloudkit become apprentices. The Suspected Warrior : Revenge of the Darkness : Warriors of Suffering : Rise of the Shadows : In the Path to Darkness Arc: A Forgotten Land The Hidden Enemy :Sunstripe follows her mate Foxstar onto the Highledge, yawning as she asks what the screaming is about. Rockfall calls for an announcement and even Foxstar and Sunstripe comes to see what is going on. Later, Gingerheart wakes up Foxstar and Sunstripe and the she-cat arouses slower than her mate. After learning why, she mutters that she is going back to sleep, curling back up in her nest. The Dark Secret : Trivia Interesting Facts *The author originally decided her name when she found someone's avatar on an online game named Sunstripe.Revealed by the author *The author did not decide her eye color until she found a picture of a cat with her decided fur color on Google. *The author says she was the first born. *It is possible she was named after Sunstrike. *She has SkyClan blood through AdderfangRevealed on Vicky's Facebook and kittypet blood through Cloudtail and Millie. Gallery Brightpaw.jpg|Kit version Sunpaw.jpg|Apprentice version Sunstripe.queen.png|Queen version Kin Members '''Mate: ' :Foxstar: '''Son: :Wolfnose: Daughters: :Stripefur: :Leafkit: Father: ' :Bumblestripe: '''Mother: ' :Ivypool: '''Brother: :Cloudheart: :Brightpelt: Granddaughters: :Hazelwing: :Maplefur: Grandfathers: :Graystripe: :Birchfall: Grandmothers: :Millie: :Whitewing: Great-Grandfathers: :Patchpelt: :Dustpelt: :Cloudtail: Great-Grandmothers: :Willowpelt: :Ferncloud: :Brightheart: Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Adderfang: :Fuzzypelt: :Jackie: Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: :Robinwing: :Princess: :Brindleface: :Frostfur: Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Flashnose: :Robinwing: :Nutmeg:Revealed in the Warriors App Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Jake: :Fuzzypelt: Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmother: :Crystal: Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfather: :MochaRevealed on Vicky's Facebook Aunts: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Dovewing: Half-Aunt: :Feathertail: Half-Uncles: :Stormfur: Great Aunts: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Icecloud: :Ambermoon: Great Uncles: :Snowbush: :Spiderleg: :Foxleap: :Shrewpaw: :Dewnose: Great-Half-Aunt: :Sorreltail: Great-Half-Uncles: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Longtail: :Darkstripe: :Swiftpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Goldenflower’s Unnamed kit: Great-Great Uncles: :Redtail: :Ravenpaw: :Ashfur: :Brindleface’s Two unnamed kits: :Brackenfur: :Thornclaw: Great-Great Aunts: :Willowpelt: :Spottedleaf: :Leopardfoot: :Brindleface: :Cinderpelt: Great-Great-Aunts/Uncles: :Princess’s Four unnamed kits: Great-Half-Aunts: :Sandstorm: :Sorreltail: Great-Half-Uncles: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: Great-Great-Great-Uncle: :Firestar: Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :Frostfur: Great-Great-Great-Aunts/Uncles: :Nutmeg’s Unnamed kits: Great-Great-Great-Great Aunts: :One-eye: :Daisytoe: Great-Great-Great-Great Uncles: :Ferris: :Whiskers: Cousins: ' :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Fog that Hangs in the Air: :Star That Twinkles at Night: :Glow of Setting Sun: :Fire That Blazes Through Trees: :Fog that Hangs in the Air: :Star That Twinkles at Night: :Claw of Mighty Lion: :Reed That Grows by River: :Leaf That Floats on River: :Moon That Shines on Water: :Sunshine Between Tree Leaves: :Snowflake Drifting Through Air: :Petal of Tall Flower: :Boulderfoot: :Specklepelt: :Beechtail: :Rainspeckle: :Deerfur: :Robinfeather: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Honeyfern: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Molepaw: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Hollytuft: :Fernsong: :Sorrelstripe: :Sandstorm: :Jayfeather: :Lionstar: :Hollyleaf: :Alderfoot: :Sparkheart: :Firepelt: :Bramblethorn: :Dandelionkit: :Juniperkit: :Leafbreeze: :Honeyfur: :Larkspirit: :Skykit: :Rainkit: :Dustkit: :Mistypelt: :Rockfall: :Foxstar: :Icepelt: :Squirreltail: :Sorreltail: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: :Graystripe: :Darkstripe: :Longtail: :Stormfur: :Feathertail: :Bumblestripe: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Cloudheart: :Sunstripe : :Sparrowheart: :Wolfnose: :Stripefur: :Leafkit: :Hazelwing: :Maplefur: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Dawnfur: :Brindlefur: :Oakbranch: :Applepaw: :Frostpaw: :Goosefeather: :Moonflower: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Mistystar: :Mosskit: :Stonefur: :Whitestorm: :Reedstar: :Perchkit: :Pikepaw: :Primrosepaw: :Fritz: :Unnamed Tom/s: :Two Unnamed Toms: :Jag: :Jet: :Emerald: :Fang: '''Distant Ancestors: ' :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: :Gorseclaw: Tree Quotes "She's just a little kit. She doesn't understand what's happening. And Ivypool was right about boys liking fighting more than girls." --Furrypaw's thoughts over Sunkit's performance in Gingerpaw's battle training (Into the Forest, ''page 123) '''Foxpaw: '"You hunt really well." 'Sunpaw: '"You're really good, too. You caught a ''pigeon! All I caught was this squirrel!'' 'Foxpaw: '"But when the squirrel took off, you were so fast! That was an ''amazing ''catch!" 'Sunpaw: '"''You really think so'?''' '''Foxpaw: '"Absolutely." --Foxpaw and Sunpaw after hunting (The Suspected Warrior, ''pages 58-59) '''Sunpaw: '"Someday we'll have kits." 'Foxpaw: '"You'd be a great mother." --Sunpaw and Foxpaw after Cherryfall gives birth (The Suspected Warrior, ''page 66) Ceremonies Sunpaw's Apprentice Ceremony '''Bramblestar: '"Sunkit, Brightkit, and Cloudkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. Sunkit, from this day on, until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Sunpaw. Dewnose, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Whitewing, and have shown yourself to be intelligent and energetic. You will be mentor of Sunpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." 'Everyone: '"Sunpaw! Brightpaw! Cloudpaw!" Reference, The Suspected Warrior, ''pages 15-16 Sunstripe's Warrior Ceremony '''Bramblestar: '"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Sunpaw, Brightpaw, and Cloudpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" 'Sunpaw, Brightpaw, and Cloudpaw: '"I do." 'Bramblestar: '"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Sunpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sunstripe. StarClan honors your determination and your patience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." 'Everyone: '"Sunstripe! Brightpelt! Cloudheart!" Reference, ''Warriors of Suffering, ''page 59 References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Females Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:Queen Category:Warriors of Suffering Characters Category:Warriors Category:Rise of the Shadows Characters Category:A Forgotten Land Characters Category:The Hidden Enemy Characters Category:The Dark Secret Characters